Code Geass: Violet's Regime
by Ms. Unknown Girl 23
Summary: <html><head></head>August 10, 2010. The world was conquered by the darkness that now engulfs them. It was only one man - Lelouch - that restored back the balance the world once had. But even before that, there are also those who fought to restore the peace they knew.</html>


**Everyone, this is my second fanfiction story ever written. I know that my first fanfiction is left hanging(sorry for those reading it), but somehow, I felt like I could not write it without this one. While I was trying to think on what is to happen for the next chapter, what came into my mind is this story. The bugging happened more and more that I couldn't concentrate on the other story anymore. It's not that I've quit writing the other story, I'll just drain the other story out before writing the other story once more. Again, for those reading the other story waiting for the next chapter, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**This story tackles the events outside Area 11 a year before Lelouch and the Black Knights made their move. A few characters from the original Code Geass story will return, but at most cases, this is gonna feature my characters. Now, please don't go away before reading it first. Just give it a try, since I spent nights researching and re-watching the anime and all just to make this story. The main setting is Area 10, at the year of 2016.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This story is purely the product of my imagination's continuous bugging. I, however, reserve the right to prohibit anyone from using my characters, copying the plot or claiming this as your own, without the prior permission from the author. Thank you and enjoy. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase One<strong>

**_Unbalanced Justice_**

_"Mama?"_

_It's too early in the morning, too early that one can mistake that it is still nighttime. The child stood trembling in front of the thick oak door, waiting for her mother's soft voice to answer, but only silence followed. She knocked again._

_"Mama? Are you there?"_

_There was still no reply. She waited some more. The wind blew, and, shivering, the child wrapped herself even more tightly with her cloak. Where, the child thought fearfully, is mama? Surely, her father hadn't taken her mother away from her as well...right?_

_"Onee-chan?"_

_The child turned around and saw her younger sister slowly approaching her, eyes wide with terror. "Why are you here?" she demanded softly, approaching her younger sister. "You should get back to bed. It's still to early in the morning. If that man caught you, he will send you away, like he did to our brother and sister. Do you like that?"_

_The younger shook her head, but she refused to let go. "Onee-chan, I'm scared!"_

_But she stepped away. "Go back to your room. I'm just gonna look for mama, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, the child swiftly walked away from her sister, vanishing through the shadows._

_Where are you, mama? she thought as she made her way towards the entrance hall of their mansion. As she approached it, she heard voices._

_"Simeoun, how can you do all this? This is far too enough!"_

_Mama? The child approached towards the voice. Suddenly, there was a clash of metal, and she staggered back, scared and surprised. What's going on?_

_"Nanael, when will you understand me? Ayumu is far too hard-headed and refuses to follow me!"_

_"You are too cold and beats her up, that's why!"_

_Another clash. "That is for her sake!"_

_"Liar! You are doing that only for yourself, for your pride and your own intentions! Why do you force Ayumu to do your bidding and meet you expectations? She is just a child!"_

_"She is the only one among us who is gifted with our power! The only special one among our children!"_

_What gift? Why am I special?_

_Slowly, the child peered from behind a pillar to below, and smothered a gasp. Her parents were below, both holding long thin blades, and seemed to be fighting. The child saw her mother as she had never seen before: Unelegant, with her hair all messed up and her clothes torn at places, yet, somehow, it matches her mother's now angry and protective aura - something that the child had never seen before._

_"You will not take her away, no matter what!"_

_The two clashed again,_

_"Stop, mama!"_

_Her mother looks up. "A-Ayumu?"_

_There was a defeaning shot from behind. Her mother fell downwards. Behind, a woman stood laughing, a gun raised._

_"M-Mama? Mama!"_

* * *

><p>Ayumu stood up, gasping, clutching her covers tightly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned despairingly, scratching her head in shock as she tried to block away the memories that suddenly engulfed her mind. Another nightmare...<em>why is it back? <em>Six years had passed since her nightmares had stopped..._why is it_ back?

Sighing, she threw her covers away and, gazing up, stared at herself at the mirror. Her hand ran down her messy purple hair and rubbed her sad, violet eyes. She remembered that, when she was younger, her hair is short and is always neat, no matter what. She had grown taller, no doubt. She had grown wiser, somehow, and she had somehow gained respect from the people around her while hiding her real identity from others, making her own name away from the shadow of her real family. She had increased her knowledge about the whole world, the reality behind all the veils that surrounded the truth, the cruelty and injustice of the people crushing those who couldn't and wouldn't fight back.

All this years, she had tried to get stronger and had achieved that - physically and mentally, but not emotionally. Somehow, her past continues to haunt her, the truth behind her identity continue to torment her, no matter how much she tried to forget it, to veil it with what she is now. Yet, it seems that her shadow is not enough to blind the dark light that continues to fill her heart with terrible pain and sadness. She remembered her siblings, and wondered how are they. Unlike her, their minds had probably been wiped away from any memories of their painful childhood and unusual family - all the better, as that means they could lead a better and happier life.

Meanwhile, forever will she live with the guilt that, because of her, they had suffered and had experienced an unhappy childhood that only she should had experienced. Forever will she live with the guilt that she is the reason why her mother had died...forever -

'Ayumu!' Isabella's voice bellowed as she knocked sharply at the door. 'Ayumu, time to wake up, or we'll be late for school!'

'Coming!' Ayumu yelled, and she scramble out of bed, reaching for the bathroom door. Locking it, she adjusted the shower temperature before pulling off her clothes and went in.

_However, even though...life must go on._

_Ever since mom had died and GG had rescued me from my father's clutches, I had lived with her and Isabella here in Area 10. Though I miss my real family, mama, onee-chan, my younger brother and sister, I have a new family now - GG and her daughter Isabella. And as my family, I will protect them the best I can - something I hadn't done well enough with my real family._

_But that doesn't mean I had forgotten my promise to my real family. Mama, I promise you until my dying day, I will avenge your death. I will kill the woman that took your life and destroy the family that uses our surname to their own interest. I will clear the name of our family from the impostors who took its glory. Simeoun, wait for me; I will take your life as you took my mother's, and I will crush you as you had crushed my existence.  
><em>

* * *

><p>'Mr. Lindbergs! Wait!'<p>

'Don't they get tired?' Rhinnue hissed as he and his twin tried to enter through the school gates, only to have their way bombarded by the media. He ruffled his dark brown hair in annoyance, and tugged at his brother's own hair. 'Rhiccue, you're the scholar; do something!'

Rhiccue sighed, pulling his hair off from his brother's hands. He rolled his dark blue eyes as the media started to talk.

'Sir, what can you say about the new project your father launched?'

'Is it true that you requested to be on the section two despite of your intelligence and your pureblood status?'

'Do you intend to follow your father's footsteps and be a successful businessman?'

'Do you have a girlfriend?'

The media kept crowding in and threw a lot of questions, even without an answer.

'First and foremost, I would just like to remind everyone to mind your manners,' Rhiccue said. 'In behalf of me and my brother (Rhinnue snorted), I would like to express our satisfaction with our father's success, and we both hope that our father's success continue growing.

'Yes, it is true that both me and my brother are currently attending section two despite our pureblood status and humble intelligence. We had specially requested this for our own personal reasons. As for our future, my brother and I had not yet decided about it, though there is a high chance that we might indeed follow our father's footsteps. And no, we do not have a girlfriend yet. We - '

'LOOK OUT!' Rhinnue suddenly bellowed, a hint of amusement in his voice. 'MAKE WAY! MOVE!'

Rhinnue, Rhiccue and the media men all threw themselves away from the school gates and landed roughly on the floor as a motorcycle cut through the road, skidding into a halt not far.

'What the- ' one started.

'Everyone okay?' the woman riding the motorcycle asked casually, and she pulled off her helmet. 'No-one got hurt?'

The media merely glanced at her in awe, dumbstruck.

'None,' Rhinnue yelled back, laughing. 'That's one great shot, Ayumu!'

'I think I've overdone it a bit,' Ayumu laughed back, and smiled.

'A goddess...' a man breathed as the media kept staring at her, lost for words. 'Who...?'

Rhiccue and Rhinnue stood up, dusting themselves, Rhinnue still laughing. 'Everyone, I would like you to meet Ayumu Aclostes, our classmate, the 1st year student council president, and a friend I could trust with my life,' Rhiccue grinned. 'Though I should say, she is rather...reckless, at times.'

The media seemed to instantly regain their professionalism. 'O-Oh!'

'AYUMU!' Isabella paddled in with her bicycle, panting, her pink hair all messy. 'Don't leave me like that again! Erm - ' she looked around, seeing the press in the ground. '-Did you do something? What did you do again?'

'It's hard to explain,' Rhinnue panted, wiping his eyes as he fought down laughter. 'If you really wanna know, then watch the news later today! I'm sure this will be there - right?' he added, turning to the media, eyes twinkling.

'Of course,' a woman answered. 'Everyone would like to meet the goddess who nearly killed us...with her beauty, maybe.'

* * *

><p>'Why are the media crowding in, anyway?' Ayumu asked as she, Isabella and the twins made their way towards class 1-2 at the high school building.<p>

'Asking our opinion about our father's new project,' Rhinnue answered with a sigh. 'Like I care.'

'Exactly,' Rhiccue added. 'Why chase us all the way? Go chase our father or someone else. His secretary knows more than us.'

'U-huh. Good thing Ayumu came.'

'That's quite dangerous, though,' Isabella giggled. 'I wouldn't had tried it myself.'

They rounded the corner, and instantly saw student from 1-1 (purebloods) jeering at their fellow classmates.

'OI!' Ayumu yelled angrily. 'Go back to your room!'

The 1-1 students looked up, and, still laughing, walked towards the other section.

'Thanks Ayumu!' their classmate said. 'Oh, hello, Isabella, Rhiccue, Rhinnue!'

'Hi!' Isabella said. 'Here's my stop. Gotta go!' she ran and vanished through the corner, probably to go to her class at the middle school building, since she was a year younger than Ayumu.

The three entered the classroom. 'Greg, Lino, Eris!' the twin greeted the three non-bloods sitting near the doorway.

'Oi!' Greg yelled. 'Chased again by the press?'

'Yup,' Rhinnue said, dumping his bag int his chair, and ruffled Greg's black hair, which is the same color as Lino and Eris. 'As usual. What's up?'

'Nothing. Just planning on how to embarrass the 1-1 in front of the school at the program tomorrow. Their the hosts, remember? And they also have a dance number.'

'Count me in!' Rhinnue said enthusiastically. 'How about you, Rhiccue?'

'Let me take part at the planning, but don't assign me at anything,' Rhiccue said.

'You're far too careful,' Lino said. 'Oh, hello, Ayumu!'

'Make sure Gilbert gets swallowed by tomatoes,' Ayumu advised. 'He just teases some of our classmates moments ago.'

'Sure, no problem,' Eris said. 'Though I should say, our classmates should fight back.'

'Morning,' Jude suddenly appeared from behind with Percy and Raquiel, apparently going in through the back door. 'It's a beautiful day today!'

'What?' Rhinnue exploded. 'How can you call being chased by hooligans first thing in the morning beautiful?'

'Media men, not hooligans,' Rhiccue reminded. 'Watch your mouth, Rhinnue, that's bound to get you into trouble.'

'And the bad day start only applies to you,' Percy said, and Rhiccue threw a rolled piece of paper to Percy's head with a snort.

'Heh hey! The girls are here!' Raquiel suddenly said. 'Hello ladies. What happened?'

'What's with the tone?' Dianne asked as she, Einhart, Riza and Zaren walked in.

'Nothing. You're later than usual, that's all,' Eris said.

'Got stuck in the traffic,' said Dianne.

'Traffic of cars?' Greg asked. 'Or traffic of clothes?'

'Shut you!' Dianne yelled, throwing her eraser at Greg, but missed. Greg laughed and jumped to her feet as Greg got chased by Dianne. Ayumu laughed along with the rest, thinking just how unlikely section 1-2 can be. With purebloods, half-bloods and nonbloods making up the class.

Years ago, the land were they stood was once called the Philippines, part of a group of countries known as the Southeast Asia. It was a democratic country that reserves the right for freedom and justice. However, the country - as well as the whole world - was conquered by Britannians, now the world's superpower, and had replaced the county's name, making it a single territory along with the Southeast Asia.

Area 10.

Since then, supremacy had ruled in Southeast Asia. People are divided into different status, in accordance to their nationality: _Purebloods_ are those who are purely Britannian by nature, and are the highest ranked citizens of Area 10. They take the role of the highest leaders and most respected people in the area. _Half-bloods_ are those with half of their nationality as Britannian (may it be from their father or mother's side), and they almost had the same privileges as purebloods; however, purebloods are still the first opinion and are more valued than half-bloods. The last one, _Nonbloods_, are those without any Britannian blood. Nonbloods are poorly recognized and are usually abused by those higher than them in blood status. They lived in the other city, where they work, study and live.

Some nonbloods can be sponsored or adopted by Britannian families, or may be self-qualified to receive more rights than usual nonbloods. Other nonbloods may marry Britannians and gain higher status in the process. These nonbloods are called _honoraries, _or those who can enter the inner city freely without the usual suspicion and strict guidelines to follow.

When the world was conquered ruthlessly, an unbalance justice began to rule upon humanity. Those who are ranked higher learned to harm those who ranked lower. People began to live in a world full of secrets and lies, of superiority and poverty. The real democracy and freedom vanished, to be replaced by a court that is according to the mistakes and evil of those who are allowed to rule. Constitutions, laws, and decrees are passed, changing the old balance that was once known. People are grouped according to classifications, as animals and microbes are classified from greatest to least. Different rules, regulations and rights are given to different kinds of people, but no-one dare speak out. Most remained quiet out of fear for their lives. Some just accepted the reality that was eating them alive. Almost all prayed that there would be an end to this abusive regime.

Few, meanwhile, used the last of what they have in a desperate action to restore the old world that they once knew. They used the things that can't be stolen from them to continue fighting and wage war against the other side. Determination. Courage. Sense of Freedom and Justice. Their conscience. Most of all, hope.

Though for Ayumu, the old world and the new world were nothing different. Except this time, only a few chosen are allowed to abuse and rule ruthlessly above their neighbor.

In the class, Gregorio "Greg" Ibrahim, Eris Del Pilar and the cousins Apolinario "Lino" Jubaira and Zaren Santiago are some honoraries. Riza Reinstone, Percy Ashten and Raquiel Lavragne are halfbloods. Meanwhile, Ayumu Aclostes, Rhiccue and Rhinnue Lindberg, Einhart Schuzette, Dianne Afriegen and Jude Evergreene are the ONLY purebloods in class 1-2. Supposedly, all purebloods are to be in 1-1 and 1-3, but the six refused to be part of these sections as they disapprove of the "status reigning", as Greg liked to call it, and the "abuse complex."

'Oi! Ayumu!'

'Er, sorry,' Ayumu said, turning to Riza. 'I drifted off, that's all.'

'Drifting off in the middle of open space? Hey Ayumu, maybe you should check out a doctor,' Greg called out from across the room, failing to notice the book Dianne had thrown at him. 'OUCH!'

Ayumu laughed, and raised her voice as she made her way towards her desk. 'Everyone, please go back to your proper seats! The bell is bound to ring at any moment.'

'Okay!'

* * *

><p>'Hey, where's Greg, Lino and Zaren?' Percy asked. It was lunch time; the whole morning had passed by with the usual note-taking and drooling session in a boring classroom.<p>

'They went home,' Eris answered.

'Huh? But we have a quiz this afternoon!' Einhart exclaimed. 'Seriously, they're gonna fail if they keep this up.'

'It's an emergency.'

'Where are you guys going, anyway?' Jude asked. 'At most cases, you, Eris, are also absent.'

'Emergency at the outer city.'

'I don't believe you,' Rhiccue said pompously. 'It happens that occasional, doesn't it?'

'Then you should,' Eris said fiercely, but he caught Ayumu's eye and remained silent. 'Sorry guys...it's a secret.'

'Fine,' Rhinnue said, cutting through and fishing a sandwhich. 'Let's eat, I'm hungry.'

Ayumu watched as Eris looked up in the sky, deep in thought, eyes filled with worry. _Greg, Lino, Eris and Zaren. I suppose I should've guessed what you're up to by now. Just make sure that you don't ge_t _into trouble, and if you do...well, I hope she's enough to support you._

* * *

><p>'This is Ibrahim. Had boarded Virgel II'<p>

'This is Jubaira. Had boarded Virgel V.'

'Ibrahim, Jubaira, this is your informant. I will send the mission plan and map when you had reached your goal.'

'Roger that. In and out.'

'Understood. In and out.'

Greg stretched his arms and got hold of the controls of the knightmare called "Virgel II". 'Oi, Lino, when will we reach the target area?'

'Since we got through the gates, I suppose we'll be there by 00.32,' Lino answered, adjusting his controls. 'Who's gonna head the Virgel squad?'

'Krude, I think.'

They remained silent afterwards. A few moments later, Zaren's voice echoed once more.

'Everyone, we will reach the destination point at a few moments. Heads of each squad will assume leadership after take off. The mission is for Virgel squad to get hold of the exported Sakuradite at the heart of Safaeros Tower. Other squads will cover and take fire. Good luck everyone and God Bless. Mabuhay!'

'Mabuhay!' voices rang at speakers, along with Greg and Lino's voices.

'Initiating take off!'

'Roger that,' Commander Krude's voice crackled through the speakers. 'Virgel squad, follow me!'

'Here we go!' Greg yelled as the gates opened, and several knightmares zoomed out of the trailer truck. 'Let's GO!'

* * *

><p>'Professor!' a student gasped, suddenly appearing at the doorway. 'Professor, Safaeros Tower is attacked by rebels!'<p>

'What?' the teacher and all the students looked up. 'When?'

'Right now, sir!'

'Very well,' the teacher stood up and sprinted off, maybe to go to the faculty room to watch the live coverage. The students all whispered fearfully at one another, completely forgetting the lesson. Ayumu, Rhiccue, Rhinnue, Einhart, Dianne, Riza, Raquiel, Percy, Jude and Eris all stood up at once and sprinted off as well towards the 1st Year student council office to watch the report.

'Rebels attacked, huh,' Percy said.

'And with all the places, Safaeros Tower?' Dianne gasped.

Eris looked worried. _Greg, Lino, Zaren, _he thought, _be careful. I'm not there right now to save your necks, even if I can._

* * *

><p>The Virgel squad whizzed their way towards the heart of the tower.<p>

'These things are irritating rather than challenging,' Lino muttered, referring to the Britannian knightmares supposedly guarding the tower.

'They're just for control, after all,' Greg said as he sliced a couple in halves. As he said, a couple of Virgel frames got trapped and exploded.

'Oh sh-' Lino started. 'Ranco and-'

'I know,' Greg said through gritted teeth.

The speakers crackled. 'Virgel II, V and VI, we are approaching the opening point. Ready yourselves. Something tells me that hell is gonna break loose around there.'

'Yes, commander,' Greg, Lino and the pilot of VI said as they turned around the corner. There it is: a large, dark opening with metal gates. Several pesky knightmares guarded it, but the four easily dodged their feeble firing and, slicing them all into halves, proceeded through.

'Santiago, we had entered the domain of hell,' Commander Krude said.

'Yes sir. Sending in the map.'

Moments later, a highly detailed map appeared on one side of their screen. They proceeded on.

'This is wierd,' Lino said. 'There aren't any knightmares in here. Where did they all go?'

'This is obviously a trap,' Commander Krude muttered. 'Ready yourselves! We're almost-'

'Heat source detected-ARGH!'

The Virgel VI suddenly exploded.

'What the-LINO, BEHIND YOU!'

The V swerved swiftly away as a a couple of blades went slashing by. In front of them is a Britannian knightmare, but it's not one of those pesky things. It seems more developed, with golden blades at its hands, and some blasters at its back.

'You're right, commander,' Lino yelled. 'HELL IS REALLY GONNA BREAK LOOSE!'

The new knightmare suddenly vanished, reappearing behind the II's back; Greg met it with his own blade. 'God, the pilot is pretty good. I didn't know that the white men had the initiative to send an good pilot here!'

'Okay boys,' Commander Krude said. 'Let's get ready for some action!'

* * *

><p>'This is Crystella. HQ, do you copy?'<p>

'Crystella, this is HQ. What is the current situation?'

'I'm currently in combat against three rebel frames.'

'Hurry up and destroy them!'

Rowan sighed. 'Yes sir.'

'Crystella, you're currently our best ace. We're counting on you. Make sure that the retrieval team retrieves all of the Sakuradite resources before the rebels get hold of it!'

'Yes sir. In and out.'

Rowan tried to slash one into pieces, but it easily dodged the attack. _What the heck_, he thought, _are the HQ thinking, sending me all ALONE in this mission?_

_I suppose they wanted to kill me, _he thought irritably as he tried to slash on another one, but missed (pretty good huh, he said to himself)._ Well, good luck captain. You're gonna die first before I do._

* * *

><p>'Just give up already,' Greg hissed as he tried to attack the enemy with his sword, but if gracefully swung out of way. 'I'm tired of this dance!'<p>

'You're not the only one dancing!' Lino yelled, and he slashed at the same time as the enemy. Both blades met. Greg tried to attack from the back, but it had skated back and attacked Greg; Greg swerved away just in time.

'I'm gonna kill you!' Commander Krude's voice echoed through, and his knightmare lauched itself towards the enemy's direction.

'Commander, wait!' Greg yelled.

The Virgel I tried to slash at the knightmare, but it easily waltzed around him and slashed at it. It took several moments for Greg and Lino to take in what happened.

'Commander Krude!' Lino screamed.

'You two...retreat...fight...protect-'

The Virgel I exploded.

'Commander!' both gasped. 'Commander Krude! Commander!'

'YOU-' Lino readied his sword.

'Lino, NO!' Greg yelled. 'We must hurry - we must retreat!'

'But-'

The speakers crackled. 'Ibrahim, Jubaira, this is a retreat order. Go back at once to the starting point. The enemies had taken the Sakuradite and had evacuated. I repeat: This is a retreat order.'

'Lino, let's go!' Greg yelled, but the enemy knightmare frame blocked their way. Lino cursed as he tried to slash their way through, but without success. 'How-'

Suddenly, a black thing apppeared from behind and lauched itself to the enemy knightmare. There was an almighty crash; smoke filled the air.

'Let's go!' Lino yelled and they swiftly went past the enemy, vanishing through the darkness beyond towards the staring point.

* * *

><p>Rowen coughed. <em>What the...<em>

He slowly climbed from his seat and made his way out of the knightmare. The two rebel frames had vanished, and a Britannian knightmare had crashed agaist his. When Rowen tried to check out the pilot, he found the seat empty. He searched around, looking for the pilot, but without success. He was just concluding that the frame must've been hacked when voices called out to him from behind. 'Crystella!'

He looked around. It was the Britannian search team.

'Are you okay?' a man asked as he climbed down from the truck.

'Yeah,' Rowen answered. 'And do tell the commander to brace himself, will you?'

* * *

><p>Lino threw himself to the a mat. They were now back at the underground hideout of them rebels. 'Mission failed,' he said bitterly. 'Not to mention that a lot were killed.'<p>

'Why is it always a failure?' Zaren sighed.

'I don't know, cuz. I suppose we lack a good strategical leader and a lot of common sense.'

Greg entered the room, followed closely by Eris, who looked relieved to see them.

'If they let Eris take part on the operation, then our chances of winning may had been bigger,' Lino said.

'Meaning, it would still end as a failure,' Greg pointed out.

'And I'm just one guy,' Eris quoted in, plopping down beside Lino.

'One person can change everything.'

'One action by a person can change everything,' Greg corrected automatically.

'Yeah,' Zaren said. 'I suppose we should thank Ayumu for the memorable quotation.'

'If Ayumu joins the rebels, maybe we might win, even once,' Lino said. ' I mean, she's brainy, unpredictable and has a lot of common sense.'

'Ayumu's a pureblood, idiot,' Eris said.

'But she hates the royal family and the Britannian rule,' Zaren persisted.

'Still,' Eris snapped. 'Though Ayumu's someone we can trust, that trust doesn't go this far.'

'I wonder why she hates the royal family so much,' Greg sighed.

'Maybe you should wonder what we're gonna eat for dinner,' Lino said.

* * *

><p>'Hey mom!' Isabella greeted her mother cheerfully when she and Ayumu had gone home. 'How are we doing?'<p>

'Not well,' GG sighed, stretching her arms painfully at the sofa.

'So, what happened?' Ayumu asked.

'I managed to save their necks from that knightmare.'

'How?' Isabella asked.

'I crashed myself to the knightmare.' GG winced.

A moment of silence.

'Oh,' Ayumu said. 'Er...any comments?'

'Tell your friends not to be too reckless, would you, Ayumu?' GG said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! I supposed it's pretty long, but I hope it's not too boring or such. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. I hope you will continue reading the story, there's a lot more to happen, after all. For those quite unsatisfied, sorry, and I promise to improve my writing and plot all the more in the next chapters.<br>**

**Please review. Both positive and negative comments are allowed.**

**Also, please read the next chapter: Reality Unveiled. There's a lot to be revealed, especially in the eyes and minds of the unknowing students of class 1-2. Please read it! Once more, thank you!  
><strong>


End file.
